


Handy Man

by SquishySterek (Herm_own_ninny)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Because I'm a slut for it, Canon age is useless and I ignore it, Choking, Controlling movements, Derek begging, Derek is 25, Derek is an absolute cockslut, Dirty Talk, Dominant top!stiles, Fingering, Hair Pulling, I'm just trying to cover my bases I'm sorry, It makes life better, LITERALLY, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Position flips, Rimming, Sexiness, Stiles is 20, bottom!Derek, excessive kissing, face fucking, hand around throat, nsfw images, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-08 13:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herm_own_ninny/pseuds/SquishySterek
Summary: COMPLETEDDerek is an absolute slut for any and everything Stiles does, so it only makes sense that that's transferred to the bedroom, where he lets it roam free.NSFW graphic in the beginning notes, suggestive dominant themes present in it.





	Handy Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BulletBlaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulletBlaze/gifts).



> For mobile users, check the [Tumblr post](http://squishysterek.tumblr.com/post/163565720395/what-could-i-possibly-be-writing-on-ao3-today-you) for a viewable image!  
> 

Stiles was very aware the effect his hands had on Derek. He knew, and he took advantage of the information to tease the alpha whenever he had the chance and wanted to fuck. It was too easy, Stiles would often think, as he would complain about how his phone felt smaller in his hands than the one he'd owned previously. Derek would roll his eyes before glancing down, and his teeth would sink into his lower lip. Stiles knew sinful thoughts would flood his mind the second he saw just how small his Pixel did look in his hands, his long fingers easily curling around the phone, the device resting against his fingers, not even needing to be supported by the palm of his hand.  
Derek would mumble something unintelligible and shift around in his seat, clear his throat, try to immerse himself back into whatever he'd been doing previously, but the seed was planted in his mind and quickly flowering into thoughts he wanted to keep buried because there were people over and he couldn't afford to get turned on right then and there.  
As usual, his thoughts and Stiles' devious actions were the victors in his mental debate, images overtaking the dam Derek had mentally put up. He thinks he mumbled a shit excuse about the bathroom or something before heading up the stairs, trying to stifle a noise as he felt Stiles' eyes boring a hole in his back. He was sure he'd made it to their room in record time, shutting the door behind himself quickly. _Fuck_. 

"You make it too ea-ah!" Stiles had opened their door after politely asking Scott, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd to leave. Derek had him pinned to the door, crowding in his space, pupils blown and eyes glowing a bright red.  
"You fucking knew what you were doing, you little shit." Derek's voice was barely above a growl, his hardened dick pressing against Stiles' abdomen, separated by the younger man's shirt and his own boxers.  
"Did I say you could pin me down? Or cut me off?" Stiles' fingers tangled in Derek's hair before yanking his head back to expose his throat. "Because I don't remember giving you permission to do either of those things."  
A strained whine escaped Derek's parted lips, his grip on Stiles' shoulders loosening before he dropped his arms to his sides.  
"On your knees, now." The commanding tone of Stiles' voice sent shivers down the alpha's spine as he instantly complied. The younger man's spare hand now moved to hold his throat, the other tugging harshly at his hair. "You don't touch me unless I say. You don't cum unless I say. You don't open your mouth or spread your legs unless I say. Blink twice if you understand me."  
Derek swallowed thickly, the heavy feeling of Stiles' hand on his throat as he did so only sending more blood rushing south. He blinked twice, breath hitching slightly as he stared up at his boyfriend. Those gorgeous fingers were tangled in his hair and around his throat, effectively rooting him to the spot. Stiles was completely in control of him, Derek completely compliant beneath his absolutely capable hands.  
Stiles smirked deviously, removing his hand from the werewolf's throat, hand still pulling his hair to keep his head firmly rooted to expose his throat. "Take my pants off." He ordered, free hand brushing over Derek's cheek in a sweet manner. A reminder that they'd stop if Derek needed.

Stiles' pants were at his ankles in record time, the alpha a bit impatient, wanting the gorgeous dick in front of him in his mouth. He always made sure Stiles knew when they did something he especially enjoyed, and after he came in his hand after the first time Stiles had fucked his mouth, it became a regular part of their intercourse. Derek got off on being choked, being used, having his hair pulled, and the sounds it pulled from his boyfriend. Stiles got off on the fact that Derek could, and often did if given permission, cum from his face being fucked before Stiles was ever close to orgasm.  
"Open your mouth. Hands behind your back or on my thighs. Keep them off your cock. You better make sure to tell me to stop if you're getting close. I'm fucking your pretty little ass, we're not stopping here."  
Derek's eyes rolled back as the words went straight to his cock, a broken whimper escaping his lips. He wrapped his fingers around Stiles' thighs, moving forward a bit, lips parted and awaiting the intrusion to come.  
His boyfriend had different plans, moving his hand from the hair on the back of his head to hold the hair at the top, a devious smirk on his lips. "Beg for it."  
Derek groaned softly, hips moving forward a bit, desperately looking for some sort of friction. "Please, Stiles." The alpha's voice was breathy, eyes zeroing in on the cock in front of him. "Please, please, I want you to fuck my mouth." The shame running through Derek only served to turn him on even more, knowing that he was inevitably turning Stiles on indefinitely more. "I want you to fuck my throat, shove your dick as deep as I can take it. I wanna choke, I want to gag, I want tears to run down my cheeks, and then I want you to keep going. I want you to fuck my throat raw, fuck it so hard my voice gets scratchy like I know you like. I want you to use my mouth, fuck it raw, get yourself off, use me like the absolute bitch I am." Derek paused, looking up at Stiles, lips parted as he panted quietly. "Please, baby."  
His boyfriend's pupils were blown, teeth digging into his lower lip. It was a success. His dick was in Derek's mouth a moment later. The alpha gagged, fingers digging into Stiles' thighs, nose buried against his pubic hair. That was rare, being forced to take him all at once, and Derek knew this was going to be one of his favorite mouth fuckings, knew it would be rougher than normal. He'd get his way after how gloriously he'd been begging, he would have bet actual money on it, that's how good he'd known his pleas were. He knew how to get what he wanted, the embarrassment rolling through him be damned.  
Stiles pulled Derek's mouth off, grabbing his jaw and tilting his head up to look at him, fingers tightening in his hair. "I will use your pretty little mouth in every way you just told me to." He kept his grip on Derek's jaw, shallowly fucking the werewolf's mouth. "I'm gonna start slow, keep it teasing, because I know you hate it, it fucking riles you up." Stiles' voice was close to a growl, his hips moving slow, driving his point home. He jerked his hips forward, burying to the hilt, groaning softly at Derek's throat convulsing around his cock and the gag it wrenched from him. "I will occasionally force you all the way down because I love the sounds you make, and your throat is fucking magical." Stiles moved his hand from Derek's jaw to wrap around the back of his neck, giving it a quick squeeze before resuming its place. He started shallowly fucking the werewolf's mouth again, holding his mouth open via the fingers wrapped around his jaw. "I'll switch between the two, surprising you-" Stiles buried his cock in Derek's mouth again, holding his face in place as the werewolf gagged and instinctively tried to pull backwards. "-and hold you there, make you work to keep my dick down your throat, push deeper-" The movement pulled another gag from Derek, tears starting to well in his eyes. "-and then go back to teasing you." And Stiles did, pulling back and resuming the shallow thrusts into Derek's mouth, holding his head in place so he wouldn't try to move off of his own accord.  
"When I've reached my own limit, I'm going to let loose, and you're going to have to fight for air." It was a simple warning, and Derek barely had the time to suck a breath in through his nose before Stiles was thrusting relentlessly, both hands on his head, fingers tangled in his hair. It was all Derek could do to keep his claws sheathed and fight for air, not a single fuck given to the gags and choking noises that were so very audible. "I'm going to use you-" Stiles buried his dick deep, groaning softly, eyes falling shut before he continued his assault on Derek's mouth. "-as you so gorgeously begged me to. I'm gonna fuck your throat, I'm going to use you like the bitch you are. _My bitch._ "  
The words yanked a growl from deep in Derek, and Stiles buried his cock in Derek's throat again, keeping the werewolf's nose nestled in his pubic hair. "What, you like that, don't you? Like me calling you my bitch-" Stiles pushed his hips forward, growling quietly. Derek's eyes rolled back in his head as he gagged, claws pricking on Stiles' skin. "You fucking get off on it, don't you?" He was smirking, fingers massaging Derek's scalp.  
He pulled the alpha's mouth off of his cock and released the grip on his hair, watching him crumble to the ground, breathing hard. "Get on the bed, ass up. Come on."  
All Derek could do was obey, stumbling to his feet. He yelped as a sharp smack landed on his ass, looking over his shoulder at Stiles and baring his fangs at him. "Why did you stop moving? You aren't on the bed yet..." Stiles' voice was dangerous, his eyes narrowing.  
All pretense of power went out the window at Stiles' expression and Derek was bent over the bed, legs spread slightly. He was half-expecting the second smack to his ass, but still whimpered and pressed his hips against the bed to get away. Stiles knew, he knew without Derek having to voice it, that the werewolf enjoyed being spanked. He could let loose, hold nothing back, and the alpha wouldn't have to worry about his ass hurting for long, thanks ~~and curses~~ to his healing abilities. Stiles took a minute to shower Derek's ass with spanks of varying pain and in various spots, anywhere from his cheeks to his upper thighs. The alpha had his face pressed against his bicep, knawing on his skin, noises falling freely that he knew Stiles silently demanded of him. 

"Where's the lube, Der?" Derek took a second to breathe as Stiles massaged his ass, kissing up and down his backside.  
"Uh, bedside table." He murmured, going lax against the bed, sighing softly as Stiles kneaded his lower back.  
"When did you shower last?" His boyfriend's voice was right against his ear, body draped over the werewolf's, fingers running up and down his sides as he felt around the bedside table for the bottle of lube.  
"This morning. I cleaned myself." Derek turned to look at Stiles before kissing him, moving so he was crouched over him, fingers running through the younger man's hair. Stiles let him, basking in the attention and kisses from Derek. He wrapped his legs around the alpha's waist and pulled his body close, breath hitching. "You getting excited?" Derek couldn't help but smirk, moving his lips to kiss along Stiles' neck.  
"Is that honestly a question?" He sighed happily, fingers tangling back in Derek's hair to guide his lips where he wanted them. "You know I love getting kisses from you."  
The alpha hummed in agreement, attaching his lips to a spot under the corner of Stiles' jaw and sucking. The man beneath him let out a startled gasp, the hand that wasn't in Derek's hair digging its nails into the werewolf's back. "That's playing dirty." He gasped out once the hickey was finished. Stiles flipped them over, pinning Derek's arms above his head.  
"Have I ever fucked your mouth from this position?" His boyfriend's eyes were gleaming, and Derek let out a broken noise. "No. But you should. Please."  
"Another time." Stiles laughed softly at how quickly Derek's face fell, and he swooped down to kiss it right off. "Hey, I'm about to eat your ass out and let you have your hands in my hair." He whispered, almost as if it were a sacred secret. The werewolf below him whimpered softly, leaning up for another kiss, and all Stiles could do was oblige.  
The alpha slowly switched their positions before breaking their kiss and getting back to the position he'd been in before their little break. He wiggled his hips slightly and Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Seriously?"  
"Just get over here and ea-" There was a hand around Derek's throat, and Stiles' eyes were dark. They were back, okay, good to know. He shut up, swallowing thickly, maintaining his boyfriend's gaze.  
"I will get there in my own time, and you will be patient. I want you on your back with your legs spread."  
Derek rolled over and propped his feet on the bed, watching Stiles closely. The younger man ran his hand down the werewolf's body, humming happily at the sight of Derek lain before him. "You probably already know this, but you look fucking gorgeous." He murmured, situating himself between the alpha's legs, kissing him.  
Derek hummed at the praise, arms wrapping around Stiles' neck as they kissed, grinding against each other as they got lost in the affection. 

Stiles was the first to break the kiss, chuckling as Derek tried to keep their lips locked. "Mm-hmm. I'm eating you out, babe." He murmured, kissing down his torso. He took a detour to lick along Derek's dick, smirking up at him as he kissed the tip.  
The alpha groaned, one of his hands working its way into Stiles' hair, holding him there to give his cock some much needed attention. He could allow a bit of a treat. 

"Der, stop. Ass, now." Stiles ordered after a few minutes pressing kisses and licks along his length. Derek groaned softly, torn between which bit of attention he wanted more. He finally decided that getting eaten out would lead to getting fucked, which he preferred over the blow job because it promised an orgasm with Stiles' hands in his hair.  
Derek hummed softly as he loosened his grip and let his boyfriend get to work. It was short lived, however, his fingers instantly tightening again as Stiles buried his face in the werewolf's ass, eating him out with fervor. The alpha's back arched off the bed, fingers on his free hand fisting the sheets as he groaned softly. Stiles grabbed his wrist and guided it to join the other in his hair, lips and tongue working over Derek's perineum.  
"F-Fuck, Stiles..." He moaned quietly, legs wrapping around the younger man's neck before two hands were gripping either thigh. "I can't take this much longer. Need your fingers..." He panted, tugging at Stiles' hair, breathing hard.  
Derek still groaned at the loss of Stiles' mouth on his ass. A sigh pushed past his lips as he felt lube slicked fingers running over his hole, and he spread his legs out over the bed again. "Start with two. Please. I want you to fuck me."  
"I'm taking my sweet time, Der." Stiles smirked, pressing his index finger in to the first joint before pulling it back out and rubbing circles over the puckered muscle.  
"But I've been good!" Derek whined, pleading, one of his hands moving to hold Stiles' shoulder.  
"That's why your hands are still on me, baby." He was still smirking as he pressed his index finger in to the knuckle, thumb rubbing over Derek's perineum as he let out a whimper, eyes squeezing shut.  
"Ah ah, eyes on me. Come on Der, you know how it goes." Stiles' voice was annoyingly sweet as he started moving his finger in and out of Derek, watching his facial expression. "Lemme see those gorgeous eyes of yours."  
The alpha groaned, slowly opening his eyes, holding Stiles' gaze. "Please, another. Please." And he had to comply, the whine in Derek's voice pushing the younger man to do as he was asked.  
The werewolf groaned happily, rocking his hips down on Stiles' fingers, whining again at the feeling. "Come on, just fuck me, please." He panted, tugging on his boyfriend's hair.  
"Beg, baby. You know I like to hear you speak to me." Stiles kissed Derek's inner thigh as he scissored his fingers, smirking. "Let loose."  
_"Stiles..."_ Derek's voice was strained, a high pitched whine escaping his lips as he felt a third finger join the first two.  
"You know how it is, baby. You don't get my cock until you talk." Stiles murmured, running his thumb over Derek's lip, fingers pumping in and out of his ass at a steady rhythm.  
"Stiles... Please." The alpha was having difficulty finding words, whimpering every so often. "I want you in me. I want your cock to open me and fuck me. I want you to fuck me, please, and let me pull on your hair. Kiss me, hold me down. I want you to go deep- fuck." Derek's eyes fluttered shut as Stiles curled his fingers into the alpha's prostate, pulling a low moan from him. "Please, Stiles. Please fuck me, please. I want your cock in me, I want you to fuck me. _Please._ "  
Derek was panting, already fucked out from Stiles' fingers alone. They were long, just thick enough, and they reached all of the right places inside of the werewolf. He didn't want them gone, but he wanted Stiles fucking him more.  
"I think that'll suffice." The younger man murmured, kissing Derek hard on the mouth as he settled himself between his legs. Stiles started grinding against him, fingers combing through the alpha's hair. Derek sighed happily, one of his hands moving to wrap around his back. He kissed Stiles back with fervor, legs wrapping around his waist. 

"I need you to loosen your legs a bit, babe." Stiles was pressing kisses along Derek's neck, a fist around his cock, slowly jacking him off. The alpha complied easily and Stiles sat up, grabbing the lube he'd discarded beside them on the bed. He squirted some on his hand before coating his cock and positioning himself.  
"You ready?" He murmured, hand splaying over Derek's abs, nails gently scraping against his skin as he rubbed down his body. The alpha nodded, arching up into the touch. "Kiss me."  
And Stiles did, kissing him softly as the head of his dick breached Derek's hole. They both gasped at the feeling, one of Derek's hands moving to tangle in Stiles' hair, the other digging its nails into the younger man's back. The alpha tightened his legs slightly, causing his boyfriend's hips to move forward and push his cock deeper. They moaned together, Derek pulling Stiles down for a bruising kiss. "Just fuck me. I can take it."  
Stiles hummed quietly, reattaching their lips before he bottomed out, fingers tightening in the alpha's hair as claws pricked at his back. "You regretting that statement?" He murmured, licking and sucking softly along Derek's neck, a hand moving to start stroking his dick.  
"No, it feels amazing." He sighed out, claws retracting before he ran his fingers up and down Stiles' back. "I'd really like for you to fuck me, now. I mean it."  
Stiles perked his brow, gently nipping at Derek's neck. "Excuse you?"  
_"Fuck me."_ Derek growled, lifting the younger man's face from his neck to give him a bruising kiss.  
Stiles grunted and jerked his hips forward, sinking his teeth into Derek's lower lip when he gasped and threw his head back. He started thrusting in and out of Derek at a bruising pace, fingers tangling in his hair to keep his head held back. "Kiss you..." He grunted, lips attaching to the alpha's neck that was bared to him, scraping his teeth over it lightly. "Hold you down." Stiles whispered, fingers tugging at Derek's hair, the other pressing down on his abdomen to hold him in place. The alpha moaned weakly, legs tightening around Stiles' waist. "Go deep." He groaned, hips pressed against the back of Derek's thighs, rolling forward. The alpha's jaw dropped with a silent scream, eyes screwing shut. Stiles smirked and licked over his lower lip before kissing him hard, thrusts only deeper and faster when he resumed his movements again. They stayed like that, lips locked, bodies close, hands holding each other steady, Stiles fucking the living daylights out of Derek - just how they liked it. 

The alpha had some semblance of a thought process come back and he flipped them, seating himself fully on Stiles' dick. " _That's_ deep." He breathed out, fingers digging into his boyfriend's pecs, hips rolling in circles. Stiles moaned softly, hands grabbing Derek's hips, aiding his movements. "Yeah, that's real good, babe. Fuck."  
When the alpha started bouncing up and down, Stiles met every downward movement with a thrust of his hips. They were moaning in tandem, hitched breath the same pace, both of them struggling to keep their eyes open.  
"Babe, I'm close." Stiles' voice was tight, fingers digging into Derek's hips. The werewolf only grunted, leaning forward to better support himself. Stiles groaned quietly and flipped them, pinning Derek's wrists above his head with one hand, the other tangling his fingers in the alpha's hair and pulling his head back to expose his throat.  
He was thrusting as quickly as possible, panting against Derek's skin he was littering kisses over. The alpha arched his back, nails digging into his palms as he came without warning, a broken moan falling from his mouth. His boyfriend quickly followed suit, burying his cock to the hilt before spilling his load, teeth digging in to Derek's shoulder. He collapsed on top of the alpha, breathing heavily. 

"Oh my fucking god." Stiles sighed, nuzzling his face against Derek's neck before pulling out and kissing down his torso, licking at a bit of the mess on his abs.  
"Stop. No. You know I can't handle your tongue." The alpha's voice was weak, his fingers combing through Stiles' hair and guiding his face away from where it was.  
They kissed again, Stiles grinning against Derek's mouth.  
"I love you."  
"Love you, too. Now help me get a bath going."  
"Anything for my _alpha_." Stiles cooed in a teasing voice, yelping as Derek pinched his ass. He held him to his body once they stood, nuzzling his face against Stiles' cheek. "You're only allowed to talk to me like that when you're dicking me down." He muttered, nipping at the corner of his boyfriend's jaw.  
"I'll make sure to keep that in mind, because we both know I'm such a good rule follower." Stiles chuckled, turning around in his arms to kiss him. "Now, come on. Bath time."

Stiles knew the effect his hands had on Derek, and the two of them always benefitted from that certain fact being exploited.


End file.
